Baiting the Mouse
by Tamala Miran
Summary: He had finally found the perfect way to lure in that deplorable boy that bastard’s son. He had finally uncovered his one weakness, the one thing that could bring him to his knees. At last, he had discovered Edward Elric’s utter decrepitude, the single thi


He had finally found the perfect way to lure in that deplorable boy; that bastard's son. He had finally uncovered his one weakness, the one thing that could bring him to his knees. At last, he had discovered Edward Elric's utter decrepitude, the single thing that could make him crumble into an incapable pile of flesh. He had found Edward Elric's younger brother.

The homunculus stood grinning that smug grin that hardly ever left his face. There was a satisfied look in his eyes as he loomed over the young boy, who lay on his side, bound and gagged on the hard stone floor. Fiery rage showed in Alphonse's eyes as he began to writhe where he lay. Muffled screams could be heard coming from behind the coarse cloth that had been forced into his mouth. Envy let out a soft, sadistic chuckle as he watched the boy struggle. "Stupid kid…" Envy whispered right before kicking his hostage in the stomach. Alphonse cringed at the blow and became still.

"Really Envy," Lust began as she walked into the room, Gluttony following. "The one you're after is the pipsqueak. I didn't think you were interested in his brother too."

"I'm surprised at you Lust. You usually catch on much more quickly," Envy said as he turned to face the other homunculi. "How long do you think it will be before Edward comes to the rescue in search of his _poor, innocent_ brother? I've set the trap and laid out the bait, now all I need to do is wait for the mouse."

Lust nodded as a small smile appeared on her face. "Clever," she said in her quiet, enticing voice.

Gluttony, who had been silently standing behind Lust this whole time, ran up to the battered boy and licked his lips. "Lust, Lust! Can I eat him?" he begged in his ever-childish voice.

"No Gluttony," Lust replied. "That's Envy's play thing. Come on, let's go." Sadness, one of the few basic emotions that Gluttony was familiar with, enveloped the homunculus' face as he followed Lust out of the room.

Envy turned back to his victim. "Yes, and play things are meant for having fun…" Alphonse whimpered after he felt a sharp blow to his head and fell into unconsciousness.

He moaned as he was waking up, bringing a hand to his aching head, and trying to blink the fatigue away. He felt the soreness in his neck as he turned it to inspect his surroundings. He was in the same room as before, but his position was very different. He sat against the stone wall, but the gag was gone, as were the bindings on his appendages. However, the bindings on his wrists were replaced by shackles which were connected to the wall behind him. Once he had figured out his current situation, Alphonse noticed that piercing hunger that made his stomach rumble. He wasn't sure about how long it had been since he had last eaten, but he knew it had been well over a day. He bit his lip and began to count the torches that hung on the walls, desperately trying to distract himself from his starvation.

After what had seemed like hours, Alphonse's ears perked up at the sound of flesh slapping against stone. Footsteps. He turned his gaze in the direction of the entryway, and strained to identify the owner of the footsteps. As the figure came closer into the torchlight, Al sighed when the silhouette revealed that it was the last person, or thing that he wanted to see at the moment. Alphonse lowered his gaze, his golden-brown hair falling into his eyes; shielding him from looking at the homunculus.

"Why so glum?" Envy inquired with more amusement in his voice than curiosity. "I figured you'd be happy when you saw what I brought you."

Alphonse hadn't noticed that Envy was carrying anything, but when he looked up, his eyes lit up. The hunk of bread and two pieces of cheese that Envy clutched loosely looked like a gourmet meal to him.

"Heh. Don't be so eager, you're not getting it yet. You see," Envy said as he knelt, putting down the ration, and taking Alphonse by the chin. "Here, you _work_ for your food." When he finished saying this, he pushed his own mouth onto the boy's. Alphonse tried to shy away, tried to turn his head, but Envy's grip was too tight. Alphonse screamed silently to himself, continuing his attempt to escape this position until Envy broke the kiss, and once again created space between his face and Al's. He looked Alphonse over for a few seconds, and then swiftly moved his hand from his captive's chin to the back of his hair, grasping it tightly enough to hurt. "You must have gotten that bastard's genes when it comes to perception; because you apparently didn't understand me when I told you that here you _work_ for your food." The boy closed his eyes and tried to ignore that pain at the back of his neck. He couldn't bring himself to look at the homunculus. "Well," Envy began impatiently, "What are you waiting for?"

Reluctantly, Alphonse leaned forward and touched his mouth to Envy's. He broke away very briefly, and then, not quite sure of what he was doing, began to suckle on Envy's lower lip, nibbling every so often. Soon Alphonse feared this might be getting old, and did not want to upset the homunculus again. He began to realize that he had no other choice, and closed his eyes tightly, preparing himself. Hesitantly, he slipped his tongue between Envy's lips and ran it over Envy's. Envy began to let his own tongue mingle with the boy's, tightening his grip on Al's hair and forcing him closer so that their bodies were touching. As Alphonse continued to run his tongue over every surface of Envy's mouth, he fell into the rhythm of it, finding that it was easier if he didn't look at the homunculus. Meanwhile, Envy put his free hand on Alphonse's chest, slowly making his way down to the boy's groin. When he reached his destination, he felt the boy's member slowly beginning to harden beneath his hand.

Finally, Envy pulled Alphonse away and smiled maniacally at his young hostage. "You sick bastard. You're actually enjoying this." Envy began to laugh sadistically as he tossed the pitiful meal at Alphonse and got up to leave the room.

Ironically, Alphonse had lost his appetite.


End file.
